Katniss and the Doctor
by Rhapsody211
Summary: "See! I told you, not hallucinating! No traced of tracker jacker venom-" he's stops and glances at me when I hold up a finger. "Who the hell are you?" I ask, trying to discreetly reach around for some thing to defend myself with. The strange man smiles. "I'm the Doctor."
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own any of these characters_

_please review and tell me if I should continue! Reveiwwwww!_

Purple bubbles. Sparkly orange. I decended into a world of black.

My mind is blurry like a frosty window, and my head aches. I wake to the peculiar sound of whirs and pops, then a loud ding. I sit bolt upright, and shake my head around, blinking at the bright light. I hear gears and a whoop. I'm almost afraid to open my eyes. Am I dead? Is this some place in the arena? I feel around for the tracker jacker stings and never find them. They are gone. I am most definitely dead.  
>"Now, I know you must be thinking your dead right now, and you probably should be, well, you probably, most likely are, but death isn't really my thing-" a mans loud voice faded into a couple of loud bangs, followed by a slight explosion. I force my eyes open. I can't even process what I see. A bright, steamy circular room with a small, table? No, more like a control panel with too many odd handles and buttons to think about. I stand from where I lay on the ground on a sort of metal grate. My braid in damp and my stolen bow is no where in sight. This is a trick. I am hallucinating. That must be it, the tracker jacker venom is still messing with my head.<br>"Now your probably thinking your hallucinating, which you aren't, but if you were, well," he laughed slightly then another explosion rocked the floor. She couldn't see the owner of the voice, and stumbled on the rocking ground around the control panel. "That magnetic field really is a pesky thing, isn't it dear. Come on..." I furrowed my brow. Did this stranger just call me dear? This stranger I can't even see? I am going crazy. But the magnetic field. The force field around the arena? I shake my head and reach out to steady myself, accidentally pushing a lever. The whole room shook, then seemed to rocket upward. I can't help it; I shriek. I fall to the floor and hold to the metal railing for dear life. What is going on?

I breathe out slowly, and release my vice like grip on the metal rail, standing carefully. Before me stood a man, with bendy legs, too short pants held up with suspenders, a clean white shirt, tweed jacket, and red bow tie. On his brown flop of hair, there are big, comical goggles and on his face is a ridiculous grin.  
>"Thanks for that. A little boost was all she needed," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a little, metal stick with a green light on the end. He brandishes it and I flinch when he waves it in front of me, a unexplainable sound (buzz?) ringing from it. He looks at it and laughs 'haha!' and exclaims,<br>"See! I told you, not hallucinating! No traced of tracker jacker venom-" he's stops and glances at me when I hold up a finger.  
>"Who the hell are you?" I ask, trying to discreetly reach around for some thing to defend myself with. The strange man smiles.<br>"I'm the Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much to my single reviewer, your words were extremely helpful. I'll just say, and I know that it really wasn't clear at all, the 'dear' was the Doctor referring to his TARDIS. But that's alright, it was a bit messy. I shall try to lengthen it and let Katniss talk a bit more...thanks again!

Also,please don't hate me, but I have changed the point of view to third person...I tried first person, but I feel I'll be able to tell the story better this way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you from the Capitol?" She asked fiercely. The Doctor's smile faltered,

"No. I'm here to-" Katniss backed up.

"Did they poison me? Is this some sort of arena trick, like the fire-" The Doctor outright grimaced,

"No." Katniss realized she was breathing rather heavily, and tried to calm herself down. She should be able to that at least, in her own mind. The Doctor looked her up and down, a displeased expression on his face. He twirled around, muttering,

"Maybe I should have gotten the boy...no, boys are annoying...well, not all boys...hmm," before another great shudder seized the craft, and left Katniss once again grappling for security on the floor. When the world settled, she once again got to her unsteady feet and picked up a hammer that seemed to have fallen of its hook. She slowly circled around the console, bright flickers lights blinding her. She found the man sitting in a plush white chair, connected to the seemingly alive room. He was deep in thought and saw after a moment her braced feet. He looked sadly up at her, then surprised.

"Now, miss niss, that hammer is for Santariun uses only, you here me. Now go hang it back up," he flicked his hand at her and looked away. Strangely taken aback, Katniss stumbled back to the hook in a daze. Maybe this was a Capitol experiment gone wrong- perhaps the arena was all in her head, and this is what they had her wake up too...no. That was impossible. She had been watching the Hunger Games ever since she was born. And Prim, she must be wondering where I am. And Peeta. He saved me...

She decided to be respectful toward the stranger, maybe that would work better to ease out an explanation.

"Sir?" She murmured. She watched him cautiously. He ranted,

"How could my poor Earth fall to this level. These stupid people, arg...what did I expect her to be like, after all these years she's been told she will have to kill children for a game! It's just infuriating." He looked up suddenly at her words, and smiled. "That's more like it." She laughed nervously and replied,

"Where am I?" The Doctor said happily,

"Your in my TARDIS. Time and relative dimension in space. It's my time machine. Isn't she sexy?" Katniss's eyes widened. Did he just call her sexy? Or was he talking to his time machine. She decided not to push it. If this mans crazy enough to believe he has a time machine, she shouldn't test him, oh, but she wanted to. She closed her eyes for a moment. She could feel that panicked fear rising inside her, the one that made her violent.

"Why?"

"Why, you ask. Well, partly I want to save the world from destruction, because America is all that's left, since all the other continents have been engulfed in uninhabitable deserts, or disappeared beneath the ocean. Or maybe it's because I need a companion, bad things happen when I travel alone..."he broke of for a moment. "Or maybe it's your personality that intrigues me, so impossible to read.."

"What's America?" The Doctor looked at her, agape. Then he grinned wildly,

"Oh, there is MUCH to tell you. And I do love telling stories..."


	3. Chapter 3

_thanks to my reviewers, your thoughts are much appreciated. Not to worry, the others characters will be turning up soon! Please R&R!_

Katniss now sat gloomily in the white chair, trying to contemplate everything he had just ranted to her about.

"Doctor?" She asked, still wary of the crazed man, who had said he was 1,000 years old,(well, give or take a few years). The Doctor grinned wildly when she said his name,

"You still haven't said the thing most people say- I'm still waiting!" Katniss furrowed her brow. The lights in the room were starting to give her a headache.

"You mean how the TARDIS is bigger on the inside? Oh, I've seen plenty of Capitol cupboards like that."

"What!?" The Doctor flummoxed. "No, not truly though, just a trick with mirrors." Katniss shrugged. She wished desperately she had her bow, she felt naked without it.

"Well, I wanted to ask," she blinked a few times, "why me? Why did you only save me?"

"You were the one who was closest to dead. I couldn't take ALL of you, I wouldn't want the killing games going on in my TARDIS!" Katniss grimaced. He was the Careers in here, and they'd assume it was part of the arena, killing them all in seconds.

"Doctor, can we go back? It's just, there was this little girl who helped me, Rue was her name, and I want to get her before she is killed." The Doctor looked at her sympathetically.

"She does look a bit like your sister," he mused. Katniss was a bit taken aback he knew exactly what she thought, but then again, he was really old. Katniss took a deep breath,

"And Peeta. I- I think he is dying as well." The Doctor came and sat next to her. She recoiled. It was very tight for space, but the Doctor didn't seem to mind.

"I don't know if she can take another trip through that nasty magnetic field." He rubbed the chair beside him.

"Please?"

The Doctor looked at her for a moment, then sighed.

"I suppose the Capitol can wait." He jumped up and began a frenzied dance around the consol. "Come on Baby!" He hollered. "Let go!" With that, the craft dipped downward and sped, with Katniss desperately gripping the chair. The Doctor laughed rambunctiously, and flipped a lever. The TARDIS was now crashing.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks a million to me incredible reviewers, you really are the best, and pretty much the only thing keeping this story going. Your advice is helpful, so please leave a comment and tell me how to get better, or else I never will. I am excited for the next chapter! Enjoy, and R&R! Thanks!_

The TARDIS was crashing.

Katniss screamed, and closed her eyes, yet the bright fires exploding around her shone red through her eye lids. Destruction rampaged her ears in cacophonous crashes, and the Doctor was laughing like a madman. She felt the healing cut on her leg slowly tearing wider, as it wasn't fully healed, as she was thrown back and forth along the rail. She cried out and clung for dear life, steam and smoke invading her lungs, her mind spinning in dizzying circles.

"Come on, baby! Hold on! Come on!" The Doctor roared over the din. Katniss felt like smacking him and hollering that talking to the machine would not make it work correctly. They hurtled closer and closer to the arena, and Katniss could feel the TARDIS desperately rebelling. Katniss struggled to breath, and heard faintly,

"That force field can't stop us! Come ooooooon!" The Doctor shouted and pressed a small red button. They were in free fall.

Fire. The world went white for a moment, and time ceased. The sound was too loud to hear. Black ebbed on the edges of the white and Katniss was falling.

She felt as though she were fighting through a fog of butter, lost and agonizingly slow. She could hear a dull buzz in one ear, and nothing from the other. She touched it tenderly and stared at it in vague surprise when she found it covered in blood. She knew then she would never hear from that ear again, unless she had Capitol medicine, which of course she wouldn't, being from District 12. But wait, she wasn't in District 12, was she. She was in the Hunger Games.

But no, that wasn't right either. She was with the Doctor. They had just crashed the TARDIS. Which meant not only that the machine was probably broken, but she was in the games again. She needed to find Peeta, and Rue. They had saved her.

She stumbled forward and called out hoarsely,

"Doctor? We need to go! Doctor!" She reached out her raw fingers into the grey nothing. She squeaked when she hit something hard and collapsed onto it. Her hip hit something and a peculiar whir sounded. She realized it was the control panel. She held it, her nail scratching the metal, and inched slowly around, keeping her balance on the metal grate she noticed was very uneven. Her toe hit something soft.

"Doctor, is that you?" She whispered. She kicked the soft thing again and smiled when it mumbled something incoherent. She knelt and felt around for his body, grabbing his arm and shaking it. "Wake up! Now!" The Doctor opened his eyes, barely visible in the haze she realized was steam that simply would not evaporate. She laughed; it sounded foreign to her ears. The TARDIS was angry, so she was going to take away their ability to see. Well, Katniss thought, that's one way to do it.

Katniss froze when she heard a scream. It was piercing and blood curdling, making Katniss want to run. What if it was Rue? At the sound, the Doctor sat bolt upright and grabbed Katniss protectively. She gave him a puzzled look at this strange fatherly action, but he would not meet her gaze. He said darkly,

"I suppose it will be a few centuries before she forgives me, huh. My poor thing," he stroked the metal beneath him, and cringed when the canon boomed.


	5. Farewell

Farewell,

Thank you to every single one of my reviewers and readers. I'm having a tough time right now, and I really can't get around to writing any more of this particular Fanfiction. I'll admit that when I began, I didn't have much of any idea where I was going with it. I do now, a bit, but I ask that any who are interested might message me, and I will tell them my, however vague, ideas for the story so they might continue it themselves(with my thanks). I felt unbearably guilty to leave you guys hanging like this, so please, if any of you readers wish to continue this story as their own series, just message me and I'll be glad to accept! Thank you again for reading thus far, and I hope to get a response. Sorry, and thanks!

-Rhapsody211

Ps. I know authors notes for chapters aren't exactly allowed, but bear with me!


End file.
